Stürmische Zeiten
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Elliot hat beschlossen, Olivia ihren Kinderwunsch zu erfüllen, doch so einfach, wie dies klingt, ist es leider nicht. - Kapitel 4 online!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Stürmische Zeiten

Pairing: Elliot/ Olivia

Rating: P18

Zeitraum: nach Oregon, Eli wurde vor ca. 5 Monaten geboren; Maureen ist 14, Kathleen 13, die Zwillinge gerade 8 geworden.

Kurzzusammenfassung: Elliot hat beschlossen, Olivia ihren Kinderwunsch zu erfüllen, doch so einfach, wie dies klingt, ist es leider nicht.

„Du kannst das nicht machen, Elliot", schrie Kathy ihren Ehemann an, als dieser sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm.

„Sie ist meine Partnerin, meine beste Freundin", erklärte Elliot genervt. Sie diskutierten das Thema nun den zweiten Abend und er war es mittlerweile Leid, ihr seinen Standpunkt zu erklären.

„Elliot, es ist einfach unrecht! Betrug", pfauchte Kathy zurück.

„Das ist es nicht", erklärte Elliot ruhig und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass seine Entscheidung zu Problemen mit seiner Ehefrau führen, er hatte geahnt, dass sie ihm Probleme machen würde. „Sie hat einen Wunsch, seit langem, und ich möchte Liv dabei helfen, diesen in Erfüllung zu bringen."

„Wir können uns aber nicht noch ein Kind leisten."

„Gott, Kathy, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es Olivia um das geht. Oder? Sie ist eine selbstständige Frau, sie hat das Geld, das ist alles kein Problem."

„Aber …"

„Kathy, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich habe morgen einen Termin in der Klinik für einige Tests. Olivia hat sich bereits testen lassen und nimmt im Moment diverse Tabletten um bessere Resultate erzielen zu können."

_Rückblick: eine Woche zuvor _

„_Du solltest du zu Hause bei deiner Frau und den Kindern sein", kommentierte Liv, als sie ihm die Türe öffnete, um ihn in ihre Wohnung zu bitten. _

„_Ich finde dort keinen Schlaf."_

„_Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du Kathy geschwängert hast", antwortete Liv und man konnte den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme hören. _

„_Danke, dass du mich immer wieder darauf aufmerksam machen musst. Ich habe das Badewasser einlaufen, ich werde es abdrehen. Wenn du Lust hast, nimm dir ein Bier, du weißt ja, wo es sich befindet." _

_Elliot erkannte nun, dass er sie gestört hatte, bei etwas Entspannendem um selbst etwas zu entspannen. Nachdem sie aus Oregon zurückgekommen war, hatte sie ihre Haare wieder etwas trug sie ihr Haar wieder etwas kürzer. _

_Nachdem er sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte, bemerkte Elliot einen Kugelschreiber und einige Formulare, die nur durch ein Liv-untypisches Modemagazin verdeckt wurden. Es waren Papiere und Informationsmaterial zu künstlichen Befruchtungen, Besamungen. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihr Wunsch nach einem Kind mittelweile solche Ausmaße angenommen hatte. _

_Als sie aus dem Zimmer kam, sah sie, dass er ihre Papiere studierte. Es war ihr unwohl bei der Sache, zu wissen, was sie plante. Dass sie nun endlich ihrem Wunsch nachgehen würde. _

_Sie ging zur Couch, nahm ihm die Sachen aus der Hand und legte sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite wieder hin. „Du sollst meine Sachen nicht durchstöbern", erklärte sie ihm und hoffte, dass auf diese Art und Weise das Gespräch beendet sei, sie eventuell eine Sportsendung anschauen und es vergessen könnten, was er gerade entdeckt hatte. _

„_Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"_

„_Ich …. Was hätte es geändert? Ich möchte ein Kind. Von der Adoptionsagentur wurde ich abgelehnt. Mein Leben sei zu instabil, ich könnte einem Kind nichts bieten, hätte keinen Partner in meinem Leben und zu unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten."_

„_Aber es gibt doch andere Möglichkeiten, du bist ja …."_

„_Elliot, möchtest du, dass ich in eine Bar gehe und mir irgend einen wildfremden Mann mit nach Hause nehme?"_

„_Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht gemeint habe. Du bist noch jung …"_

„_Nein, Elliot. Mir läuft die Zeit davon. Ich bin keine 20 Jahre mehr jung. Ich möchte ein Kind, schon so lange."_

„_Aber der Vater …"_

„_Es ist doch egal wer der Vater ist. Ich kenne meinen Vater auch nicht und …"_

„_Und du fragst dich ständig, wer und wie er gewesen sein möge, wie all das damals passiert ist. Möchtest du deinem Kind irgendwann einmal sagen, dass er eine Nummer war, mit einem IQ von 110, blondem wallendem Haar und Anwalt?" _

„_Wieso nicht?"_

„_Lüge. Du belügst dich gerade selbst, Liv. Du willst eine Familie, Eltern für dein Kind. Vielleicht ist es am Anfang kein Problem, vielleicht wird das Kind nicht gleich fragen, wer der Vater ist aber der Tag wird kommen und dann, dann wirst du ihm was sagen? Die längste Beziehung meines Lebens hatte ich mit meinem Arbeitskollegen? Liv …"_

„_Ich habe dich nicht um deine Meinung gebeten Elliot."_

„_Ich will nicht, dass du das machst."_

_Liv stand auf und ging nun, wutentbrannt, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass du mir vorschreiben kannst, was ich mit meinem Leben mache? Du? Der zwei Jahre in einem eigenen Apartment wohnt, getrennt von der Familie, dann eine Nacht mit seiner Frau verbringt, sie schwängert und zurückkehrt als wäre nie etwas gewesen? Du sagst mir so etwas?" Sie hatte die ganze Zeit mit den Armen wild herumgezeigt, hatte Elliot keines Blickes gewürdigt und ihr Kopf war vor Wut mittlerweile leicht rot. _

_Sie hasste es, wenn er solchen Einfluss auf ihr Leben nehmen wollte, weil er genau wusste, dass er sie umstimmen konnte, falls er wirklich die Absicht hatte. Deswegen hatte sie ihm damals auch nichts von dem Ansuchen um Adoption gesagt. _

„_Es ist mein Leben, El, auch wenn du das manchmal nicht glauben möchtest."_

„_Ich sage nicht, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du Mutter wirst. Ich meine, du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein, du warst immer großartig mit meinen Kindern. Ich will nicht, dass der Vater eine Nummer mit IQ-Test-Resultat ist. Ich möchte, dass dein Kind meine Gene hat …"_

„_Nein Elliot …", protestierte sie. Doch in ihrer Vorstellung sah sie bereits ihr gemeinsames Kind vor sich, ihre dunkle Haut und Haare und seine strahlend blauen Augen. Aber er war verheiratet und Kathy würde niemals glauben, dass er ihr seine Hilfe angeboten hat. „Nein Elliot, danke für das Angebot aber das wäre nicht richtig."_

„_Du würdest mir auch deine Niere geben."_

„_Du kannst eine Niere aber nicht mit einer Samenspende vergleichen."_

„_Wo ist der Unterschied? Es ist sogar weniger schmerzhaft." Als er den Satz vollendet hatte, mussten beide über den vorhandenen Witz kurz lachen. Es würde vieles sein aber sicherlich nicht schmerzhaft. _

„_Elliot," begann sie und setzte sich zu ihm. „Es ist nicht, dass ich dein Angebot nicht sehr schätze aber ich glaube, dass Kathy damit nicht einverstanden sein wird."_

„_Mir ist egal, was Kathy davon hält. Ich möchte nicht, dass dein Kind von irgendeinem wildfremden ist, der vielleicht noch dreißig anderen Frauen bei ihrem Kinderwunsch geholfen hat. Sicherlich, ich habe auch fünf Kinder. Aber dieses wird dein Kind sein."_

„_Wie? Du würdest es schaffen, es nur deiner Frau zu sagen, es vor allen anderen geheim zu halten? Außerdem, dann später dich nicht in die Erziehung einmischen? Du Elliot?" _

„_Ich würde mein bestes tun. Natürlich würde es nur Kathy erfahren, es würde dir obliegen es anderen mitzuteilen." _

_Am liebsten hätte sie ihn an sich gedrückt, ihn gedankt. Ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und ihn geküsst, aber es schien, als würden ihre Gedanken wieder abschweifen, wieder mit ihren Träumen verwechselt werden._

„_Und Kathy würde dir das Leben nicht erschweren?", fragte sie vorsichtig, wissend, auf welch wackeligen Beinen seine Ehe stand._

„_Und wenn? Ich schlafe nicht mit dir. Ich sehe dich nicht einmal nackt. Wieso sollte sie daher …"_

„_Elliot, du willst es nicht sehen. Es bindet dich in einer Art und Weise an mich, auch wenn du im Moment glaubst, dass es nicht so kommen wird, in der es zuvor nur sie und dich verbunden hatte."_

„_Aber du würdest meine ‚Spende' annehmen?" _

„_Wie könnte ich sie ablehnen, bei solchen Genen?"_

_Ende Kapitel 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Stürmische Zeiten -2

Als Elliot am Morgen aufstand, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, fiel er fast von der Couch. Nach der Diskussion, die sie am Abend zuvor geführt hatten, hatte Kathy ihm verweigert im Bett bei ihr zu schlafen.

Sie hatte ihn den restlichen Abend beschuldigt, dass er bereits mit Olivia schlafe und jetzt nur einen Vorwand bräuchte, um ihr die Schwangerschaft zu erklären. Manchmal war Kathy engstirnig, dachte sich Elliot, als er sein Bett auf der Couch errichtet hatte.

Alles was er wollte war, ihr eine Chance zu geben, Mutter zu sein. Sie würde ihr Kind lieben, egal was passieren würde. Er fütterte Eli und wollte noch einmal das Gespräch mit Kathy suchen aber sie wollte nicht. Es war keine Liebe mehr zwischen den beiden, beide waren sich dessen bewusst, aber sie waren beiden katholisch und eine Ehe sollte mehr bedeuten als liebe, es war ein Bund fürs Leben. Er hatte einst geschworen, in guten wie auch in schlechte Zeiten, bis das der Tod uns scheidet.

Ja, natürlich gab es Tage, an denen er sich nach seiner Freiheit sehnte, allerdings wollte er seine Kinder an seiner Seite haben und genau das würde das Problem sein. Er wollte eine Partnerin an seiner Seite haben, aber nicht seine Ehefrau. Ehe heißt Monogamie und das war ein wichtiger Teil seiner Lebenseinstellung, etwas das ihn prägte.

Olivia wusste nicht, dass sie sich ständig stritten. Sie hatten bereits Wochen zuvor keine private Konversation mehr geführt, seit dem Tag als Eli geboren worden war. Er war ihr dankbar gewesen aber hatte für sich selbst feststellen müssen, dass er ihr zu Nahe gekommen war, er mehr von ihr wollte, als er riskieren konnte, zu verlieren.

In der Küche stieß Elliot dann doch noch auf Kathy.

„Schau Kathy, ich habe dir davon erzählt, weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass du das Recht hast es zu wissen. Aber du kannst mich nicht umstimmen, ich habe meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen."

„Du riskierst deine Ehe, wenn du das machst", antwortete Kathy ihm verärgert.

„Wirklich? Ich schlafe nicht mit ihr …"

„Das ist das, was du mir seit Jahren erzählst und es fällt mir immer schwerer, es zu glauben. Die Art und Weise wenn du mit ihr sprichst, telefonierst, immer fein gewählte Worte, deine Stimme ist ruhig und sanft. Du würdest nie ein böses Wort über sie verlieren. Sie ruft um verrückte Uhrzeiten an und du läufst, beschützt sie. Ist es das, was Ehe für dich bedeutet?"

„Ich bin doch hier, oder? Ist es nicht das, was zählen sollte?"

„Natürlich. Aber wann haben wir das letzte Mal gemeinsam Urlaub gemacht? Eine ganze Woche gemeinsam verbracht? Du arbeitest ständig."

„Wir brauchen das Geld. Das ist der Grund, wieso ich arbeite."

„Wir brauchen das Geld nicht, Elliot. Wir würden dich viel dringender mehr zu Hause brauchen."

„Wir brauchen es, Kathy. Alle Kinder sollen aufs College gehen, wir wollen es und wir müssen immer noch die Hypothek für das Haus abbezahlen. Deswegen mache ich Überstunden!"

„Und wie sollen wir uns dann Alimente leisten können?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr ruhig und farblos wie zuvor sondern gefärbt von Hass und Eifersucht, sie war lauter und Elliot war sich sicher, dass mittlerweile auch das eine oder andere Kind diese Diskussion mitbekommen haben könnte.

„Ich erkläre dir das jetzt zum letzten Mal. Olivia will unser Geld nicht, sie hat selbst genügend." Um ihr den Inhalt seine Worte begreiflicher zu machen, legte er eine kurze Pause ein. „Wir werden einen Vertrag oder etwas in dieser Richtung aufsetzen und darin alles klären. Es geht wirklich nicht ums Geld." Olivia hatte ihm versichert, dass sie sich um die rechtlichen Angelegenheiten kümmern würde. Sie wollte ein Baby und er würde ihr dabei helfen, aus freien Stücken. Natürlich klang all dies einfacher, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Realität war, dass ihm der Gedanke, mit Olivia ein Kind zu haben, bis in seinen Traum begleitete, nicht verfolgte, begleitete. Olivia würde ein Kind haben. Olivia würde sein Kind haben.

„Ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, dass es die dümmste Idee ist, die du jemals hattest."

„Wovon sprecht ihr", fragte Maureen und trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Elliot drehte sich um und betrachtete seine älteste Tochter. Ihr langes blondes Haar war zu Zöpfen geflochten und sie trug noch ihren mädchenhaften Pyjama, in rosa mit hellblauen Schäfchen darauf.

„Nichts, mein Liebling, geh' doch wieder ins Bett."

„Ich kann so und so nicht schlafen, so wir ihr euch gegenseitig anschreit", erklärte sie und lehnte sich an die Küchenwand. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, mit was ich diesen Scheißdreck verdient habe."

„Achte auf deine Wortwahl", sagte Elliot etwas harsch zu ihr. Er verstand, was sie meinte. Sie stritten sich oder gingen sich aus dem Weg, etwas anderes gab es im Hause Stabler zwischen den Eltern nicht mehr.

„Dein Vater hat sich entschlossen der Vater für Olivias Baby zu sein."

„Dad?"

„Ja, genau das werde ich." Die Stille die dann den Raum füllte, war gefüllt mit einer Schwere, die das Mädchen zuvor noch nicht erlebt hatte. Nur das Ticken der Uhr durchbrach sie immer wieder.

„Ich verstehe dein Problem nicht, Mom. Ich nehme einmal an, dass es um künstliche Befruchtung geht. Oder? Sie hat so oft ihr Leben für Dad riskiert, dass dies nur eine Kleinigkeit ist. Eine Art Gegenleistung. Und bedenke, Mom, sie hat auch dein und Elis Leben gerettet."

„Wenn dein Vater damals aber bei mir gewesen wäre, dann …"

„Gott, Kathy. Wie oft müssen wir das noch aufwärmen? Ich war nicht da. Okay?"

„Der Unfall wäre vielleicht so und so passiert. Und sie hat sich geweigert einen Arzt zu sehen, bis sie sich sicher war, dass du, Mom, und Eli in Sicherheit und gesund seid. Es geht hier nicht um Sex oder Fremdgehen. Wenn du im Internet nachliest, was es bedeutet, künstlich befruchtet zu werden, wirst du erkennen, dass es der unerotischste Akt ist, den man sich vorstellen kann."

Beide Elternteile starrten das Mädchen verwundert an. Wieso kannte sich Maureen mit solchen Sachen aus? Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass seine Älteste schon so erwachsen sein könnte. Er wollte der Person, um die er sich am meisten sorgte, etwas zurückgeben. Am meisten? Sollte das nicht seine Frau und seine Kinder sein? Aber er gestand sich ein, dass er sich um Olivia mehr sorgte, war sie doch stets in Gefahr, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, auch wenn er es nicht war, machte er sich Gedanken, was sie eventuell im Moment gerade machte, dachte oder von ihrem Leben erwartete. Sie war ein fixer Bestandteil seiner Gedankenwelt, und vor allem ein größerer, als der katholischen Kirche wahrscheinlich recht war.

„Maureen?", fragte Kathy entsetzt, „Was meinst du? Er ist dein Vater … Ehe heißt …"

„Sich gegenseitig ständig anzuschreien? Wenn er dich nicht betrügt, was für ein Problem hast du damit?

Wie kann ein Kind dieses Alters so viel über das Leben wissen, fragte sich Elliot. Er hätte gerne gelächelt aber Kathy wäre ihm wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht gesprungen, würde er dies tun.

„Mom, ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es wichtig ist für ein Kind zu wissen, wer sein Vater ist." Elliot sah, wie sie tief Luft holte. „Olivia hat während ihrer Kindheit viel mitgemacht, daher ist es verständlich … Ich meine, Dad … Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es ihr angeboten hast und sie dich nicht gefragt hat. Hat sie nicht, oder?" Elliot schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Wenn er es wirklich will und sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, welche Auswirkungen es auf ihre Freundschaft und Partnerschaft haben könnte, und es geht hier um künstliche Befruchtung, dann lass es ihn doch machen. Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein Teenager und was weiß ich schon vom Leben. Aber ich kann euch eines sagen, es ist besser einen Elternteil zu haben, der einen liebt, ohne diese Liebe zu hinterfragen, als zwei die sich ständig streiten, beschuldigen, eifersüchtig sind und damit das, was eine Familie sein könnte, zerstören."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, verließ den Raum und hinterließ zwei äußerst sprachlose Erwachsene in der Küche.

Stille. Elliot blickte zu Kathy hinüber und merkte, dass sie nicht zu ihm zurückschaute, sie starrte auf ihre Hände und drehte an ihrem Ehering.

„Also wirst du der Vater von Kind Nummer sechs."

„Ja. Kathy, ich habe wirklich darüber nachgedacht bevor ich ihr das Angebot unterbreitet habe. Wir haben es diskutiert. Es ist nicht richtig einem Kind einmal zu sagen, dass sein Vater die Nummer 9747 sei."

„In Wahrheit geht es doch darum, dass du nicht willst, dass jemand anderer der Vater des Kindes ist. Niemand würde die Standards erreichen, die du aufgestellt hast, wenn es um Olivias Freunde geht. Wahrscheinlich bist du der einzige Mann, der diese …"

„Bitte Kathy, beginn nicht schon wieder damit. Wir sind Freunde, Partner und sie hat mich nicht darum gebeten sondern es war umgekehrt. Das Kind soll einen Vater haben, wenn es einmal darum geht, dass er oder sie es wissen möchte."

Kathy drehte sich um Fenster, zog den Morgenmantel enger um sich. „Genau," sagte sie und der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar. „Kannst du dich überhaupt daran erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal Liebe gemacht haben."

Eine wahrlich gelungene Frage und die Antwort war bereits auf seinen Lippen, aber er konnte nicht übers Herz bringen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Elliot hätte sagen müssen, dass die Nacht, in der sie Eli empfangen hat, der größte Fehler seines Lebens war. Und dass das Konzept von Liebemachen Liebe involvieren müsste, als er müsste sie lieben, aber die Nacht, in der sie Eli machten, war eine Nacht erfüllt von Lust und betrunkener Leidenschaft. Liebe war es nicht. Es war Sex, aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Am Tag zuvor war er bereit gewesen, die Papiere zu unterschreiben, einen Strich unter seine Ehe zu ziehen. Und er war bereit gewesen, mit Olivia über seine Gefühle für sie zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß und ich erinnere mich daran. Ich bin hier. Ich kam zurück", und leise fügte er hinzu, „für die Kinder." Natürlich hörte Kathy seine letzten Worte.

„Sie ist nicht nur deine beste Freundin", sagte Kathy etwas bissig. Beide wussten, dass Kathy die Tendenz hatte, etwas bissig zu werden, wenn es um seine olivhäutige Partnerin ging, die mit den schokoladebraunen Augen und dem unendlichen Lächeln.

„Verdammt noch einmal, ich schlafe nicht mit Olivia."

„Ich sage nicht, dass du es tust. Aber du liebst sie mehr, als du solltest."

Konnte jemand einem sagen, wen man lieben dürfe oder nicht, fragte sich Elliot innerlich.

„Hör' auf! Es ist genug! Ich kam zurück und ich bin jetzt hier aber das ist immer noch nicht genug für dich?"

Die blonde Frau verließ den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Elliot liebte sie nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich wusste Kathy es oder vermutete es zumindest. Er liebte seine Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth und Richard mehr als sein Leben, wie auch Eli, aber die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden war nicht mehr als Freundschaft


	3. Chapter 3

Stürmische Zeiten – 3

An dem Tag an dem er wieder zurück eingezogen war, wusste er, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war. Aber er wollte es noch einmal versuchen, für die Kinder. Er liebte Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth und Richard mehr als sein eigenes Leben aber die Beziehung zwischen seiner Frau und ihm selbst war nicht einmal mehr Freundschaft, eher eine äußerst lose Freundschaft. Sie waren nie wirklich ein sehr verliebtes Paar gewesen, alles war einst zu schnell passiert. Sie waren ausgegangen, waren einmal mitsammen intim geworden und dann war sie schwanger. Man heiratete und er trat den Marines bei. In den letzten Wochen zu Hause bemerkte er, dass sie eigentlich keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, nichts teilten – außer den Kindern.

Auf der Couch sitzend, versuchte er ein Buch zu lesen, welches Olivia ihm geborgt hatte. Und falls Kathy ihn fragen würde, ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, musste er dies verneinen, er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als dieses wahrscheinlich sinnloses Buch zu lesen. Er war über sich selbst schockiert.

Ein anderes Mal war er im Badezimmer gewesen und hatte die neue Seife verwendet, die er einmal von Olivia geschenkt bekommen hat, vor einigen Weihnachten. Kathy fragte ihn, wieso und nach was er stinke. Maureen und Kathleen hatten ihm erklärt, dass er gut rieche und sie diesen Geruch an ihm mögen würden. Seit diesem Tag verwendete er das Badezimmer der Mädchen, natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sie auch dort seine Sachen durchsuchte. Anfänglich hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es sie abhalten würde, aber schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass sie es trotzdem tat.

Kathy versuchte krampfhaft ihm nachzuweisen, dass er mit Olivia schliefe. Ihren Geruch an seinen Hemden wiederzuerkennen, bis sie einsehen musste, dass Livs Parfum auch im Auto, wenn sie nebeneinander saßen, von seiner Kleidung aufgenommen wurde. Niemals fand sie die erhofften Lippenstiftspuren auf seinen Hemden, Kratzspuren auf seinem Rücken oder etwas annähernd Ähnliches.

In manchen Nächten rief Kathy ihn mehr als zweimal an, wenn er Dienst hatte, um zu fragen, wann er endlich nach Hause käme, brachte zufällig Abendessen vorbei, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich seinem Job nachging oder bereits bei Olivia im Bett läge. Es war ihm peinlich, alles andere wäre eine Lüge gewesen, besonders vor Liv.

Es trieb ihm in den Wahnsinn aber allmählich auch Olivia.

Vor der Klink stehend, an diesem heißen Maitag, war Olivia kurz davor einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie in die Klinik mitkommen wolle, wenn er seine Samenspende abgebe und aus reinem Reflex hatte sie zugestimmt, ihm nicht alleine dorthin gehen lassen wollend.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher … Elliot … ist das wirklich eine gute Idee?", fragte Olivia und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mehrmals hatte sie sich bereits gesagt, dass es seine Entscheidung war aber irgendwie war es ja sie gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte.

„Wir machen das heute, Liv."

Sie nickte nur, als sie gemeinsam durch die Schiebetüre traten. Seine Hand war auf ihrem Rücken. Die Schwester am Empfang reichte ihm, ohne viele Worte, den Becher und sie zeigte ihm das Zimmer, fragte Olivia, ob sie mit in das Zimmer kommen wolle. Sekundenschnell antwortete sie, dass sie draußen warten werde.

Als sie sich hinsetzte, fragte sie sich, wieso Maureen bereits jetzt von all dem wusste, wieso er es jetzt schon den Kindern gesagt hatte, wo noch nicht einmal irgendetwas passiert war.

Elliot setzte sich auf das kleine, klinisch wirkende Sofa in dem Zimmer hin. Die Wände waren in einem typischen Weiß-Beige gehalten, ein Fernseher war in einer Ecke, einige pornographische Zeitschriften auf einem Tisch neben ihm.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich bemüht, Liv nicht merken zu lassen, dass er nervös war, genau so nervös wie sie wahrscheinlich.

Endlich konnte er wieder durchatmen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, seinen Penis in der Hand und fantasierte, wie die Nacht wohl vonstattengehen würde, die sie gemeinsam in seinen Träumen verbringen würden, um dieses Kind zu zeugen.

Zuerst musste er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht langsam und romantisch sein würde, eher heiß, schnell und leidenschaftlich. Er würde sie an ihre Eingangstüre pressen, innerhalb von Millisekunden hätte er sie entkleidet, würde in ihre Schulter beißen, an ihren Brustwarzen saugen und sie über die Rückenlehne ihres Sofas beugen, ihren Rücken noch einmal mit Küssen übersäen bevor er von hinten in sie eindringen und …

… er füllte den Becher mit seinem Sperma.

Anfänglich versuchte Olivia sich mit diversen Magazinen, die im Wartezimmer auf dem Tisch verteilt herumlagen, abzulenken. Immer wieder blickte sie auf ihre Uhr. Sekunden vergingen, aber ihr kam es vor als wären es Stunden.

Sie studierte die restlichen Leute, mit denen sie sich nun aufhielt. Aber auch diese Abwechslung machte sie nicht glücklich, immer wieder glitten ihre Blicke zu der Türe, hinter der Elliot saß und masturbierte.

Olivia lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen, versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie ihr Partner das tat, um was sie ihn gebeten hatte. Für sie.,

So viele Sachen waren in all den Jahren zwischen ihnen passiert und er war immer noch ein verheirateter Mann. Einsame Nächte ließen sie immer an seinen perfekten, muskulösen Körper denken, die Augen, die die das Blau des Ozeans hatten.  
Und sie verbrachte viele einsame Nächte in ihrem Bett. Dreihundert und fünfundsechzig im Jahr. Kein Mann hatte in Wahrheit eine Chance, jeder wurde mit ihm verglichen. Ihrem Partner. Ihrem verheirateten Partner.

Sein Ehering war der Grund, wieso sie ihn niemals haben würde, ihn niemals in ihre Arme schließen könne – nicht in der Art und Weise wie sie es gerne tun würde. Es war auch der wahre Grund gewesen, wieso sie ihn nicht gleich gefragt hatte, der Vater ihres Kindes zu sein. Und weil sie genau wusste, wie sehr Kathy sie mochte, ihre Partnerschaft und Freundschaft respektierte.

Sie sollte nicht über seinen muskulösen Körper nachdenken, während sie auf ihn wartete, wartete, dass er seine Spermien der Schwester übergebe, damit man danach einen Kleinen Benson-Stabler kreieren könnte. Bis jetzt war sie nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, wegen Kathy. Seiner Ehe. Seiner Kinder. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er sich freiwillig angeboten. Aber sie hatte niemals eine Chance gehabt nein zu sagen.

Eine endlos scheinende Woche später hatten sie die Resultate der Spermienuntersuchung in der Post. Kathy hatte das Kuvert geöffnet, Elliot fand es auf dem Küchentisch. Im Grunde hatte er ihr nicht genau gesagt, dass er es machen würde, allerdings hatte er sie über die Pläne in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Wieso sie das Kuvert geöffnet hatte? Es war ein unschuldig aussehendes weißes Kuvert gewesen, er hatte in der Klinik extra darum gebeten. Diese haben ihm versichert, dass sie immer neutrale Umschläge verwenden würde, niemals mit Logo-Aufdruck.

„Jetzt bist du glücklich?", fragte die blonde Frau ihn, die immer noch ihren Flanellnachthemd trug. Er musste sich in diesem Moment eingestehen, dass es Jahrzehnte her war, seitdem er sie in etwa gesehen hatte, das sexy war, ihren Körper betonte, einfach etwas weibliches. Dieses Outfit erinnerte ihn an seine Großmutter.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich der Vater ihres Kindes sein werde. Egal was du davon hältst."

„Ist sie denn schon schwanger?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Im Moment sind sie dabei ihren Zyklus genau zu …"

„Und dabei bist du etwa keine Hilfe?", fragte sie etwas sarkastisch. „Du wirst ihren wahrscheinlich besser kennen als den meinen, dieses unerwartete Erlebnis hatten wir ja bereits mit der Tampon-Marke."

Elliot setzte sich an den runden Tisch, die Flasche Bier in der Hand und nahm einen langen Schluck aus dieser. Sie hatte recht. Er kannte Olivias Zyklus in- und auswendig. Ihre Launen, ihren Heißhunger, wenn sie bissig war, konnte er dies bereits von Kalender ablesen, dass es dieser oder jener Tag war. Nichts war unerwartet, wenn es darum geht. Bei Kathy hingegen hatte sich der Zyklus mit jedem Kind etwas verändert. Mit Eli kam … was kam damit? Im Grunde verstärkte sich nur all das, was er seit Jahren an ihr nicht mehr leiden konnte.

„Weißt du was, Kathy? Ich bin glücklich ihr meinen Samen spenden zu können, weil ich weiß, dass sie eine großartige Mutter sein wird. Sie wird nicht jedes Mal durchdrehen, wenn etwas nicht so ist, wie es gerne hätte. Sie hat in ihrem Leben bereits so viel durchgemacht und mehr als nur einmal hat sie mir das Leben gerettet. Und die eine Sache, die ich ihr zurückgeben kann, ist dieses Baby. Sie verdient es."

Eine Sekunde lang war Kathy ruhig, schwieg, und Elliot hoffte, dass sie es etwas sinken ließ aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er ihre Anspannung, ihre Wut schon spüren.

„Es ist nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, mit ihr zu schlafen. Das Resultat ist dasselbe. Jeder wird glauben, dass es das deine ist. Jeder wird denken …"

„Das ist es also, was das alles ist? Es geht nur um deinen Stolz? Erinnere dich nur daran, sie ist der Grund, wieso wir nicht geschieden sind."

„Sie war der Grund, wieso ich die Scheidung wollte."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir nicht treu bin?"

„Elliot, du verstehst es nicht? Du musst nicht mit jemandem schlafen, um untreu zu sein. Es sind so viele Stadien dazwischen. Wir haben keinen Sex mehr. Du schläfst seit Wochen auf der Couch. Wie lange jetzt? Vier Monate? Fünf? Das ist keine Ehe mehr!"

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, wieso ich auf der Couch schlafe?"

„Weil du … scheiße … weil du in sie verliebt bist", sagte Kathy und warf ihm ein herumliegendes Handtuch an den Kopf.

Stille.

Man konnte den Wind hören, der sich gegen die Fenster presste, wie ein Liebhaber gegen seine Geliebte, immer näher an ihr sein wollte, keinen Platz lassen wollte.

„Wieso sagst du solche Sachen, Kathy?", fragte er sie ruhig. „Ich bin hier, oder bin ich es etwa nicht?"

„Ich kann so nicht mehr weiterleben, Elliot. Seit Jahren spielen wir dieses Spiel. Du liebst sie und du möchtest bei ihr sein, deswegen machst du das jetzt. Also mach es doch einfach, verlasse mich und die Kinder doch einfach und laufe in Olivias Arme. Du gibst mir einen Teil deines Lohns und du gehst zu den Veranstaltungen der Kinder aber du bist nicht mehr mein Mann. Seit einer langen Zeit bereits."

Elliot stand auf, etwas geschockt über die deutlichen Worte, die seine Frau gefunden hatte, und goss sich ein Glas Scotch ein. Eine Sekunde lang hatte er die Hoffnung, dass Kathy bereits das Zimmer verlassen hatte, für eine Sekunde.

„Vielleicht bin ich so wie ich im Moment bin weil deine Verrücktheit mich immer weiter von dir wegtreibt?" Es war eine Idee, weil er eigentlich nicht verstand, wieso er sich in Olivia verliebt hat. Damals, als sie frisch Partner waren, er war glücklich verheiratet gewesen, natürlich hatte es den einen oder anderen Streit gegeben aber nichts Weltbewegendes. Aber bereits nach einer Woche hatte sie ihm den Kopf verdreht, ohne wirklich etwas gemacht zu haben, sie war einfach nur sie selbst gewesen. Vielleicht weil Olivia, Liv, seine Seelenverwandte war? Seine bessere Hälfte?

„Ich bin der Grund wieso du so wenig zu Hause bist? Wieso bist du dann überhaupt zurückgekommen?"

„Wir sind verheiratet. Wir haben Kinder. Wir haben einst zugestimmt, in guten wie auch in schlechten Zeiten zusammen zu sein."

„Das sind keine schlechten Zeiten mehr Elliot, realisierst du das nicht? Ich wollte niemals ein fünftes Kind. Niemals. Ich wollte die Scheidung. Ich … ich habe keine Verbindung zu dem Kind, fühle nichts für ihn und ich empfinde auch nichts für dich mehr, Elliot. Ich wollte niemals so viele Kinder haben aber du warst ja stets für jede Form der Verhütung."

„Zum Teufel … wir sind katholisch!"

„Bring jetzt ja nicht die Kirche ins Spiel! Ich spreche immerhin nicht von Abtreibung, sondern einfach nur von dem nicht schwanger werden!

Jetzt dachte er, bemerkt zu haben, was ihr Problem sei. PPD. Kindbettdepressionen. Er könnte damit umgehen. Sie hatte eine leichte Depression nach Maureens Geburt gehabt. Er hatte sich einst drei Wochen freigenommen und war bei ihr zu Hause geblieben. Jetzt konnte er dies nicht tun, doch mehr zu Hause sein, das könnte er versuchen. Vielleicht versuchen. Versuchen.

„Geh doch schlafen Kathy. Eli wird in kurzer Zeit wach sein und Hunger haben."

Ohne ihm zu antworten, ging sie die Treppen zum gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer hinauf und er begann die Resultate der Untersuchung zu studieren. Seine Spermien waren gesund. Elliot musste lächeln. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht lange dauern und sie hätten ein Baby kreiert. Einen kleinen Benson-Stabler. Natürlich wollte er wieder ein Mädchen haben, er liebte seine Töchter über alles, aber im Besonderen die Vorstellung, dass sie aussehen würde wie Olivia, ließ ihn hoffen – schokoladebraune Augen, dunkle Locken.

Selbstverständlich wusste er, dass das was er nun dabei war zu machen, Kathy gegenüber nicht fair, es einfach nicht korrekt war. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders …

+++Ende Kapitel 3 +++


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel – 4

Olivia saß auf ihrem Bett, den Kalender im Schoß, den Brief mit den Testresultaten in der Hand, etwas verängstigt was diese ihr sagen würden. Vielleicht würde es heißen, dass sie unfruchtbar war oder, dass Elliots Spermien doch nicht so fertil waren, wie alle immer dachten.

Stets hatte sie gedacht, dass die Zeugung eines Kindes auch für sie anders von statten gehen würde, andererseits hatte sie einem Mann niemals genug vertraut, um den Schritt zu wagen, die Latex-Hülle wegzulassen. Immer hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass die dünne gummiartige Schicht eine Barriere darstellt. Und nun versuchte sie mittels Injektion schwanger zu werden.

Sie brauchte keinen Mann in ihrem Leben, um ein Kind großzuziehen. Sie konnte es alleine. Alleine. Natürlich würden einige Sachen komplizierter werden. Ihre Beziehung zu Elliot würde auf die Probe gestellt werden. Selbst wenn er jetzt behauptete, dass er sich nicht einmischen würde, würde er es sein, der dann doch da sein würde wollen für das Kind. Vater sein. Natürlich könnte es passieren, dass er sich zurückzieht, sie dann doch alleine lässt, weil sie ihn wieder von sich wegschiebt. Etwas, das sie besonders gut konnte.

Langsam riss sie das Kuvert auf, schloss ihre Augen ein letztes Mal und atmete tief ein, bevor sie zu lesen begann. Beide fruchtbar. Jeden Tag könnten sie mit der Befruchtung beginnen. Nächsten Monat. Olivia hatte ihre Temperatur einige Monate genau gemessen, wusste, wann ihr Eisprung stattfand, spritzte sich Hormone, um alles möglich zu machen.

Aber trotzdem war sie sich immer noch nicht sicher.

Sich in ihrem Zimmer umsehend, stellte sie fest, dass sie auch in ihren eigenen vier Wänden wirklich zu Hause fühlte. Ihr Bestes hatte sie getan, damit es heimelig aussah, damit sie sich wohlfühlte. Ihre Schlafzimmerwände waren in einem leichten Violett gestrichen, der Bettüberwurf war etwas dunkler, passte aber zu den Wänden. Ihre früheren Apartments waren immer dunkel gewesen, dunkel, grau und braun. Unpersönlich. Distanziert. Dieses Mal hatte sie alles versucht, Persönlichkeit einzubringen. Immer wollte sie ein Haus haben, einen kleinen Garten, mehr als ein Schlafzimmer. Diese Wohnung hatte immerhin ein kleines Gästezimmer, Gäste hatten niemals dort geschlafen, da immer noch unausgepackte Kisten dort darauf warteten, dass ihr Inhalt in der Wohnung verteilt werden würde.

Viele Sachen gingen im Moment durch Olivias Kopf, die meisten involvierten Elliot. Ihren Partner. Ihren verheirateten Partner. Ihren verheirateten Partner der dabei war, der Vater ihres Kindes zu werden. Vielleicht würde das Baby seine Augen haben? Sein Lächeln und wenn es ein Junge werden würde, würde er seinen Charme haben? Seine großen Hände? Oder ihren dunkleren Hautton, wenn es ein Mädchen werden würde? Zu viele Wünsche und trotzdem waren sie noch nicht so weit, um diese Wünsche Realität werden zu lassen.

Drei Monate später begannen diverse Sachen sich zu entwickeln. Olivia setzte sich selbst die Hormonspritzen im Locker-Room, als eines Tages Elliot hereinkam und seine Faust gegen einen der Spinds knallte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie auf einem der Betten saß, ihr Shirt hochgezogen hatte. Sich selbst zu spritzen war jeden Tag aufs Neue eine Herausforderung, immer hatte sie Angst, die Nadel in die Haut zu stoßen. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an den kurzen Schmerz, das lange Brennen danach. Jetzt, drei Monate später war sie ein Profi. Keine Schmerzen mehr, keine blaue Flecken.

„Was ist los?", fragte Liv, ahnend, dass er sie noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Gott, sorry Liv. Ich hätte klopfen sollen", sagte er und wollte flüchten, schnell.

„Du musst nicht gehen. Ich bin bereits fertig. So, was ist los El?"

Er setzte sich auf das Bett neben sie, seine Hüfte berührte die ihre, seine Wärme strahlte auf ihren Körper aus. „Maureen und Kathy hatten einen großen Streit. Einen sehr großen. Meine älteste hat einen Freund seit fünf verfluchten Monaten und wollte ihn einladen. Zum Abendessen. Fünf Monate, Liv! Und wir hatten keine Ahnung. Und was tat Kathy? Hat ihr Hausarrest gegeben, kein Telefon, kein Internet, einfach nichts. Dann hat Kathy seine Eltern angerufen und ihnen erklärt, dass unsere Tochter eine Missgeburt wie deren Sohn nicht sehen dürfe. Sie wäre zu gut für ihn!".

„Nein, das hat sie nicht gemacht?", fragte Olivia ungläubig. Sie war zwar keine Mutter, noch nicht, aber Hausarrest hatte meistens genau die gegenteilige Wirkung.

„Wieso macht sie solche Blödheiten ohne diese mit mir abzusprechen? Scheiße, Liv … Maureen hat ihre Sachen gepackt, ist aus dem Fenster geklettert und ist nicht mehr zu Hause aufgetaucht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Mo im Moment ist."

Freundlich und tröstend legte Olivia ihm ihre Hand um die Schulter und sein Kopf lag kurz auf ihrer Schulter

„Wir werden sie finden, El. Hast du ihre Freunde bereits angerufen? Ideen, wo sie sich verstecken könnte?

Am folgenden Nachmittag hatte er jeden angerufen, den er kannte, alle gebeten, ihn zu informieren, falls seine Tochter irgendwo auftauchen würde. Aber niemand wusste etwas von Maureen. Niemand. Doch sie hatte auch einen Freund seit fünf Monaten und niemand hatte davon gewusst. Niemand hatte von ihnen gewusst. Ihm. Callum Joyce. Ein guter irischer Junge, soweit er das wusste. Nicht dass er ein guter Junge war, weil er irischer Abstammung war. Kathy schob alle Schuld auf die Iren, hatte es immer schon gemacht. Vielleicht weil ihre Familie italienische Wurzeln hatte? Es kümmerte ihm nicht.

Olivia hatte etwas Abstand gehalten in den letzten Wochen. Er wusste, dass die Hormone es ihr nicht leicht machten, ihre Launen. Elliot kannte ihren Menstruationszyklus ohne jemals mit ihr darüber gesprochen zu haben. Ihre Tampon-Marke. So war es nun einmal, wenn man Jahre lang einen Menschen beobachtete.

Das feine Schlagen seines Stiftes gegen das Keyboard während er telefonierte, machte sie wahnsinnig. Sechs Stunden war der Telefonhörer bereits zwischen seinem Ohr und seiner Schulter eingeklemmt und keinerlei Resultate. Keinerlei. Nichts. Olivia sah fertig aus, müde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wen er als nächstes anrufen sollte, er hatte mit jedem auf der Liste gesprochen.

„Ich fahre dich nachhause, Liv", stellte Elliot fest und begann seinen PC auszuschalten.

„Danke", stimmte sie indirekt zu, schaltete den Monitor aus und ging zu ihrer Jacke, um sie anzuziehen. Sie war hungrig, wollte es ihm aber nicht sagen, da sie alleine essen wollte. Eigentlich redete sie sich das nur ein, aber er sollte nach Hause zu seiner Familie, mit Kathy und den Mädchen sprechen. Sie liebte es, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen aber er war nicht ihr Mann, nur ihr bester Freund. Er hatte eine Familie, eine Frau.

Elliot fuhr zu ihrem Haus zu, wenn sie eine Gestalt vor ihrer Eingangstüre sitzen sahen, auf den Stiegen. Olivia sprang aus dem Auto und bevor er auch nur festgestellt hatte, dass es seine Tochter war, die auf ihren Stiegen auf sie wartete. Seine Tochter. Auf ihren Stiegen.

„Mo, was machst du hier? Es ist eiskalt."

„Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte", erklärte ihr das blonde Mädchen unter Tränen, als sie sich gegen Olivias Körper presste, die Wärme und Zuneigung suchend, die ihr in den letzten Tagen verwehrt geblieben war. Olivia legte ihre Arme um sie und ließ sie weinen.

„Beruhig dich", sagte sie sanft, während ihre Hand dem Mädchen über den Rücken strich.

„Maureen ….", sagte Elliot laut, harsch, unfreundlich. Er klang verärgert, was er auch war, aber auch glücklich, dass sie wohlauf war.

„Kann ich bei dir bleiben Olivia? Ich gehe nicht zurück zu dieser Schlampe."

„Achte auf deine Sprache junge Dame", ermahnte Olivia.

„Sorry", murmelte sie, sich in den Armen der brünetten Frau sicher und geliebt fühlend.

„Lass uns raufgehen und dort sprechen", schlug sie vor und gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen hinauf.

„Du kommst mit mir mit und wir sprechen mit deiner Mutter", forderte Elliot.

„Ich bleibe hier", wiederholte Elliots Tochter und wich nicht von Olivias Seite.

„Es ist okay Elliot."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie ist meine Tochter und ich will, dass sie nach Hause …"

„Wenn ich nach Hause gehen muss, dann laufe ich wieder weg und …"

Vielleicht war die ganze Situation brisanter als Elliot vermutet hatte. Alle drei gingen gemeinsam die Stiegen in Olivias Apartment hinauf. Maureen stellte ihre Tasche in das nie benützte Gästezimmer, bevor sie auf das Sofa setzte, neben Liv. Elliot stand ihnen gegenüber, sein Gesicht zeugte immer noch von seiner Wut. Olivia schien auf der Seite seiner Tochter zu sein, sie wollte stets das Beste für seine Kinder. Gott, sie würde eine großartige Mutter sein. So viel besser als Kathy.

„So erzähle uns, was passiert ist", forderte sie das junge Mädchen auf.

Maureen erzählte ihnen von Callum und dass sie ein Paar seien, miteinander ausgingen und sie wollte, dass er ihre Eltern kennen lerne. Sie sollte, dass er ihren Vater kennenlerne, weil sie dachte, dass es wichtig und vor allem richtig sei. Wieso war all dies ein großes Geheimnis gewesen? Weil Kathy ihnen, den Mädchen, den Kontakt zu Burschen verboten hatte, nicht einmal an Lerngruppen, wo Burschen involviert waren, durften sie teilnehmen. Stets rief sie deren Eltern an, fragte nach den teilnehmenden Schülern. Ihre Noten waren immer noch gut, aber sie fühlte sich einsam. Dann traf sie Callum. Er war katholisch, wie sie auch, und sie war glücklich, sobald sie ihm sah. Sie versicherte ihnen, dass nichts Sexuelles zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sei. Während sie dies sagte, sah sie ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, noch nie war sie in der Lage gewesen, ihm ins Gesicht zu lügen.

„Ich kann nicht nach Hause gehen. Sie würde mich nur anschreien, mich schlagen." Als das Wort „schlagen" aus Mos Wort gekommen war, warf Olivia Elliot einen Blick zu und er nickte zustimmend. Kathy schlug seine Kinder, nie in seiner Gegenwart, daher hatte er niemals etwas dagegen tun können, außer mit ihr sprechen. „Ich kann nicht, Daddy! Ich will hier bleiben, bei Liv. Bitte!" Olivia konnte nicht anders als das Mädchen zu umarmen, es näher an sich zu bringen.

„Es geht in Ordnung Elliot, sie kann hier bei mir bleiben. Keine Männer in meiner Wohnung. Du kannst keinen Mann hier her bringen, wenn ich keinen habe", erklärte sie dem Mädchen mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
Sogar ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter hatte einen Freund. Und sie? Sie spritzte sich Hormone und war mit ihrem Job verheiratet. Die längste Beziehung, die sie jemals hatte, war mit Elliot, ihrem verheirateten Partner.

„Eine Nacht Mo, eine Nacht", sagte Elliot. „Und du wirst morgen mit deiner Mutter sprechen. Ich werde es heute tun, sie wissen lassen, dass es dir gut geht. Und du Olivia wirst ihr erklären, dass das was sie gemacht hat nicht richtig ist. Mich anlügen."

„Wir werden uns unterhalten", stimmte sie zu und küsste Mo auf die Stirn. „Wir werden reden. Mädchenabend."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es gut war, es so weit zu treiben, dass sie wegläuft?", schrie Elliot Kathy an.

Lizzie und Dickie saßen im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer und hörten nur zu gut, um was es dieses Mal in ihrem Streit ging. Sie wussten, dass Maureen weggelaufen war und sie kannten auch den Grund, von Anfang an. Es ging in Wahrheit nicht nur um Callum sondern auch darum, dass Kathy ihr die Schuld gab, ihr Leben verpfuscht zu haben.

„Was willst du Elliot? Dass sie schwanger wird?"

„Sie ist nicht so dumm, wie wir damals gewesen sind. Sie weiß, dass man Kondome benutzen sollte und sie hat mir erklärt, dass sie keinen Sex hatten."

„Gott, erinnere dich doch, was ich meinem Vater gesagt habe."

„Konntest du ihm währenddessen in die Augen schauen? Sie tat es. Sie schwur Liv, dass nichts passiert sei."

„Olivia?"

„Ja, Olivia. Sie ist bei ihr und weigert sich nach Hause zu kommen."

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis es offensichtlich war, dass dieser Fakt Kathy noch wütender machte. „Sie ist bei Olivia? Lass sie doch bei ihr. Lass sie doch Familie spielen … lass sie sehen, wie es wirklich ist, Mutter zu sein."

„Verstehst du es nicht? Sie ist weggelaufen, weil du seine Eltern angerufen hast. Sie wollte ihn uns nur vorstellen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie uns zuvor nichts gesagt hat aber wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Es ist passiert. Ich bin mir sicher …"

„Es ist mir egal. Du bist nie zuhause und ich habe versucht mit all dem Mist, den sie mir an den Kopf werfen, umzugehen. Auf meine Art und Weise. Ich mache die Regeln. Kein Freund bevor sie 19 Jahre alt ist. Das sind meine letzten Worte zu dem Thema. Es ist für alle dasselbe, auch für Dickie."

„Du willst nicht, dass sie dasselbe erleben wie wir? Gut, Kathy. Ja, wir haben früh geheiratet und Kinder bekommen, aber du wolltest das."

„Wirklich?", schrie sie ihn an. „Hast du nie daran gedacht, dass ich auch Pläne hatte?" Sie umklammerte ihre Teetasse fest, ihre Knöchel wurden bereits weiß. „Irgendwann einmal? Ich denke nicht. Ich wollte aufs College gehen. Ich wollte …"

„Was wolltest du? Ich habe dir mehrmals angeboten, aufs College zu gehen, nachdem Maureen geboren war, nachdem Kathleen geboren war. Aber du wolltest immer bei dem Kind zuhause bleiben."

„Wir hatten nie das Geld dafür."

„Es wäre möglich gewesen aber das ist jetzt unbedeutend, weil wir uns alle anders entwickelt haben, als du es dir vorgestellt hast. Du kannst all das Maureen nicht antun." Elliots Stimme war lauter, aggressiver – er wollte es nicht, konnte es aber nicht ändern. Plötzlich hörte er Eli schreien. Lizzie hatte versucht ihn ruhigzuhalten aber es war ihr irgendwann einmal nicht mehr gelungen. Kathy bewegte sich nicht, bleib dort stehen, wo sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte. Elliot war müde, müde von der Suche nach seiner Tochter, müde von der Arbeit. Er gab seinem jüngsten Sohn ein Fläschen.

„Wird Maureen zurückkommen?", fragte Dickie etwas zurückhaltend und nervös. Im selben Moment konnte der Junge den Ellenbogen seiner Schwester in seinen Rippen spüren.

„Sie ist bei Olivia. Sie wird …." Er konnte den Satz allerdings nicht vollenden, da er nicht wusste, wie rasch sich all dies auflösen würde, ob es Tage, Wochen oder Monate dauern würde, bis alles zu seiner gewohnten Normalität zurückfinden würde.

+++ Ende Kapitel 4 +++


End file.
